Une deuxième chance
by IMNight
Summary: *V.anglaise originale: "A Second Chance", de EngelMegane*   Mi-AU. Un massacre de village laisse Giotto et ses Gardiens avec huit enfants dans les mains. Ils font d'eux leurs propres enfants... la vie dans le Manoir ne sera plus jamais la même.


Mot de l'auteure (traduit de l'anglais)

**EngelMegane :**

Hey, ceci est ma première histoire dans le fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Mon prof le tueur Reborn!) et c'est au sujet des Gardiens de la première et de la dixième génération. J'ai lu beaucoup de trucs sur Tsuna & Cie, retournant dans le temps et tout ça, mais cette histoire est un peu différente. À moitié « AU », car ça s'est passé il y a 400 ans, durant l'époque de Primo et tout. Je les ai toujours vus en tant qu'une seule famille, les Premiers étant les papas de la Dixième Génération (sans qu'il n'y ait de femmes dans cette histoire! C'est possible!) En somme, ceci les décrit comme étant une grande famille dysfonctionnelle, avec Tuna-fish et ses Gardiens en tant qu'enfants.

Les _disclaimers_: Akira Amano possède KHR. _Fluff_ de famille, de l'_angst, _certains personnages OOC et des erreurs de frappe (IMNight : « qui ont été corrigées, avec un peu de chance, dans la traduction! xD »)

Mot de la traductrice

**IMNight :**

J'ai lu (je lis encore) KHR en anglais, bien que je suis Québécoise et que mon français est plus fluide que mon anglais. Certains des termes et des surnoms utilisés dans KHR me sont _complètement _étrangers en français et cela va de même pour les termes du fanfiction (du genre… Kyoya, lui, comment il appelle le monde autour de lui? Si je traduis de l'anglais, ce serait « herbivore », mais j'ai vu le mot « dégénère » utilisés dans certains des scans). Bien que je fais beaucoup de recherche, je ne garantis pas un emploi parfait des termes français, donc, s'il vous plait, si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-le-moi. Merci beaucoup ^^

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn _© Akira Amano

_A Second Chance _© EngelMegane

* * *

><p>Ils n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher.<p>

La première génération des Vongola fixa le village à présent anéanti, la culpabilité se mélangeant aux sentiments de regret et de désespoir. C'était l'un des villages plus paisibles sous la protection des Vongola et une Famiglia rivale, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en avait appris l'existence et avait lancé une attaque à grande échelle.

Et dans un village si calme, si serein, qui avait pleinement confiance en leurs protecteurs, les habitants n'eurent aucune chance. Tout était anéanti, les maisons détruites et les corps sans vie parsemant le sol, du sang séché tachant la terre rude et desséchée.

Mais personne n'avait autant de regrets que Giotto lui-même, le leader des Vongola, qui se tenait maintenant au sein de cette scène de carnage et de violence, le chagrin, la douleur et l'agonie gravés sur son jeune visage de 21 ans. Ses yeux, couleur crépuscule, enregistraient les dégâts engendrés par la négligence.

Il était le seul à accuser pour ça. Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé plus tôt? Il aurait pu prévenir cet événement s'il était venu assez rapidement. S'il avait été plus vif, plus confiant en ses instincts…!

« Giotto. » Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, regarda le visage plein de remords de son Gardien de la Tempête et meilleur ami, qui regrettait autant que lui. « Arrête de te blâmer. Nous n'avions pas pu le savoir. Il y avait… » Sa voix se brisa, et l'homme aux cheveux magenta s'arrêta, incapable de trouver les mots idéals à dire dans ces circonstances.

« G… » Le blond comprenait ce que l'autre ressentait présentement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accabler d'accusations. « Nous avions juré de protéger ce village et nous avons échoué. Peux-tu vraiment me reprocher d'avoir ces pensées? »

« Bien, plutôt que de rester ici, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas voir s'il y a des survivants? » Une voix calme, patiente interrompit leur conversation et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur. Asari Ugetsu était la quintessence de son élément, la Pluie : sa tranquillité ne semblait nullement affectée par la peine profonde qu'il ressentait. « Il pourrait encore y avoir de l'espoir, Giotto. »

« C'est vrai. Dieu ne nous abandonnera jamais. » Knuckle était calme, son tempérament normalement chaleureux refroidi par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, mais il parvenait quand même à remonter le moral de leur leader avec ses mots, tel le Soleil auquel il était toujours associé. « J'irai avec Asari et nous fouillerons le nord du village. »

« Knuckle, Asari… » Le blond leur donna un pâle sourire de gratitude, essayant de se ressaisir. « Merci… G et moi irons au sud. Daemon, est-ce que tu peux chercher à l'ouest avec Lampo? »

« Ehh? Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec Daemon? » Le plus jeune, leur Gardien de la Foudre, gémit à l'attention du blond, en se cachant à moitié derrière Asari. « Pourquoi est-ce que je dois y aller, de toute façon? »

« Nufufufufu… » Daemon Spade ricana et jeta un regard vers son cadet, qui couina et tenta de disparaître de la vue du Gardien du Brouillard en se cachant dans les pans des vêtements du Gardien de la Pluie. « Je ne veux pas non plus avoir à garder un morveux, Giotto. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas accompagner Alaude à la place? » suggéra-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire mesquin.

Le regard que le Gardien du Nuage lui lança aurait pu pulvériser de la roche. « … Giotto, j'y vais. » Et, sur ces mots, il disparut, supposément pour chercher des survivants à l'est, la seule direction que le blond n'avait pas mentionnée.

« Il… il s'est enfui. » Giotto laissa échapper un rire nerveux, observant un tic se former sur le front de Daemon à l'idée de garder Lampo. Sans un mot, il invoqua son trident, les pointes dirigées vers le garçon aux cheveux verts, qui hurla, apeuré.

« Maintenant, Lampo… » Le Gardien du Brouillard avait l'air carrément dangereux en ce moment, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux alors qu'il examinait l'homme tremblant avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'amusement sadique. « Voyons la vitesse à laquelle tu peux courir… Nfufufufu… »

-KHR-

Les autres, légèrement exaspérés, observèrent la scène lorsque le duo partit en trombe, Lampo s'enfuyant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait de l'autre, qui marchait d'une allure tranquille, presque ennuyée, les pointes de son trident brillant leur menace.

Avec un grognement, Giotto repoussa les poutres de bois massives et les roches qui entouraient ce qui avait été une maison. Ils étaient ici depuis presque une heure, et, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas encore de nouvelles de ses Gardiens. Ignorant les corps qui jonchaient le sol et se forçant à avaler la bile qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, il continua sur son chemin, les flammes de la dernière volonté l'aidant à déplacer quelques-uns des gros rochers qu'une personne normale considèrerait comme impossibles à bouger. Ça aurait été plus facile s'il bombardait les roches, mais il n'osait pas risquer de blesser quiconque pourrait être encore vivant.

C'était simplement inhumain, la façon dont ces gens avaient été tués. Quelques-uns, comme il pouvait le constater, avaient été fusillés, tandis que d'autres avaient été calcinés au point où ils étaient presque indiscernables. Hommes, femmes, enfants… il importait peu s'ils étaient vieux ou jeunes; ils avaient tous été assassinés brutalement. Giotto sentit une rage incandescente le remplir, sa colère bouillonnante et frémissante à l'intérieur de lui. Il frappa soudainement un mur encore debout, le brisant et le faisant s'écrouler, la roche se désintégrant presque lorsque les flammes la touchèrent.

N'avaient-ils pas de cœur? Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à des gens innocents? Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Vongola, essayant de vivre le plus paisiblement et le plus pleinement possible. Pour être tués comme des agneaux dociles à l'abattage… c'était trop!

Il grogna, laissant sa fureur le submerger entièrement. Peu lui importait que ses ennemis le poursuivraient, mais qu'ils aient impliqué des gens qui vivaient dans le bonheur… Ils ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça. Il ne les laisserait pas.

Un faible cri atteignit soudainement ses oreilles et son intuition s'activa, lui disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un de coincé sous les décombres. Il se mit rapidement en action, creusant dans les débris, sans cesser de crier vers la personne ensevelie, dont il pouvait maintenant discerner les mots :

« Quelqu'un… Maman… Papa… Aidez-moi… Ça-ça fait mal… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'entendre! Je suis presque là! » Il travaillait contre le temps et il le savait. Poussant les décombres derrière lui, il put finalement voir un bras tremblant — quoique faiblement — mais vivant.

Quelqu'un avait survécu au massacre. Un rayon d'espoir. La situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il la croyait…

« Je suis là! Je vais te sauver! » Après un grognement ultime alors qu'il soulevait un grand bloc rocheux, Giotto, le souffle court, regarda vers le bas et ses yeux furent absorbées par la personne blessée devant lui.

C'était un enfant. Un garçon, pas plus de cinq ans, crasseux et poussiéreux, des larmes de terreur et de douleur dans les yeux. Une paire de corps, ceux des parents du garçon— Giotto le vit avec horreur et compréhension —, couvrait leur fils de manière protectrice, risquant leur vie pour que leur enfant puisse vivre.

Immédiatement, il éteignit ses flammes de dernière volonté, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Doucement, il plaça les cadavres de côté, jurant de leur donner des funérailles décentes, avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon qui sanglotait doucement, ses cheveux bruns aplatis contre le côté de son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda doucement Giotto, s'agenouillant à côté du garçon, ses yeux scrutant pour des blessures majeures que l'enfant pouvait avoir. Il ne vit rien, mais cela signifiait que les blessures pouvaient être internes. « Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? »

L'enfant refusa de le répondre et continua à pleurer doucement, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même, ses grands yeux caramel fixant Giotto, remplis de peur et de méfiance. « Al-allez-vous-en… V-vous allez me faire m-mal… »

Ça s'annonçait mal. L'enfant était complètement traumatisé. Estompant la rage initiale qu'il avait ressentie en constatant qu'il effrayait un enfant au point où ce dernier craignait pour sa vie, Giotto battit en retraite, montrant la paume de ses mains, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre au garçon qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

« Regarde, je n'ai rien sur moi. Je ne vais pas te blesser, promis. Je suis ici pour te sauver, » dit-il sincèrement, tentant de gagner la confiance du garçon. Il pourrait simplement le saisir et le traiter physiquement, mais, s'il le faisait, il endommagerait la fragile stabilité mentale du garçon. Qui savait quel effet cela pouvait avoir, à la longue?

« V-vraiment? V-vous n'allez pas me faire mal? » Le garçon hésitait, voulant clairement faire confiance à quelqu'un et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le blond sourit aussi tendrement, aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, tendant sa main pour que le garçon la prenne. Mais, avant que le petit brunet n'ait pu le faire, il s'effondra, inconscient, surprenant Giotto qui l'attrapa immédiatement et le serra contre lui.

« Merci Dieu… » marmonna-t-il quand il tâta le pouls du garçon, faible, mais présent. Des ecchymoses et des coupures couvraient le corps de l'enfant, mais à vue d'œil, rien n'était brisé.

_Cet enfant a de la chance, _pensa-t-il en portant le petit corps hors des débris. Il étreignit l'enfant fragile contre lui, écoutant son souffle court et douloureux, ne pouvant que prier pour que cet enfant puisse avoir une vie heureuse malgré les événements de cette journée.

« G! » appela-t-il, cherchant son compagnon. Il devait trouver Knuckle, sinon il aurait sauvé le garçon pour rien. Giotto n'allait assurément pas abandonner une autre vie à cette tragédie. « G! Où es-tu? »

« Giotto! J'ai trouvé un survivant! » Il entendit le Gardien de la Tempête lui répondre et se pressa en direction de la voix, essayant de ne pas secouer l'enfant dans ses bras. « C'est un enfant! »

_Un autre? _Giotto n'eut pas le temps d'y penser avant que G. ne fasse surface, tenant un garçon aux cheveux argentés dans ses bras. « Je l'ai trouvé sous une trappe. Apparemment, sa sœur l'a protégé en couvrant l'ouverture avec un tapis. Il est le seul qui reste. Il n'est pas blessé, seulement inconscient. » Il changea sa prise sur le garçon, relevant la présence du brunet dissimulé contre la poitrine de Giotto. « Et lui? Il est blessé? »

« Il n'a pas été aussi chanceux, » répondit sombrement Giotto. « Je l'ai trouvé sous ses parents, qui ont utilisé leur corps comme bouclier contre la fusillade. Il n'est pas gravement blessé, mais il est en état de choc. Traumatisé. »

« Merde, » G jura, ses pupilles magenta s'assombrissant sous la rage alors qu'il regardait le malheureux enfant qui, quoiqu'inconscient, frissonnait craintivement. « Quand je vais trouver ces mecs, je vais les tuer, » grogna-t-il. « Je ne leur pardonnerais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Viens, nous devons trouver Knuckle. » Voyant que Giotto avait les mains occupées, G réussit à lever une main et tira ses flammes écarlates vers le ciel, signalant aux autres qu'ils avaient trouvé des survivants. « Ce garçon a besoin de soins. » Il inclina la tête vers le brunet menu.

« Vérifie si celui-là n'est pas aussi en état de choc. » Le blond fit un geste vers l'enfant aux cheveux argentés. « Allons voir si Asari et le reste en ont trouvé d'autres. »

-KHR-

« Huit enfants. » Giotto expira et appuya ses doigts contre sa tempe, ses coudes posés sur son bureau. Ses Gardiens s'étaient dispersés dans son bureau. « Seulement huit enfants ont survécu à cette attaque. » Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, sentant l'épuisement physique et mental peser sur lui depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Manoir des Vongola, plus tard cet après-midi-là. « Je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Apparemment, ils ont été sauvés soit parce qu'un membre de leur famille les a protégés, ou parce qu'ils ont été cachés avec soin durant le massacre. » Asari était assis sur la chaise en face du bureau de Giotto, un air triste dominant ses traits. « L'enfant que j'ai trouvé essayait de protéger son défunt père de moi.»

« Sept garçons et une fille, » annonça Alaude, accoté contre le mur le plus loin possible des autres Gardiens, avec une voix monotone, qui ne trahissait aucun de ses sentiments. « Leur âge varie d'un à huit ans. La fille et le garçon jumeaux ont été tirés dans leur l'œil droit et l'abdomen de la fille a été profondément lacéré. C'est possible qu'ils y aient laissé leur vue. Et le bébé respirait à peine quand je l'ai trouvé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Giotto? » demanda G qui, de sa position près de la fenêtre, regardait le blond perdu dans ses pensées. « Ces enfants n'ont nulle part où aller après ce qui s'est passé. Toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient sont mortes. On ne peut pas juste les laisser se débrouiller après ça. La Famiglia qui les a ciblés pourrait se mettre de nouveau à leurs trousses s'ils réalisent qu'ils sont encore vivants. »

« Je sais, G. » Giotto entrelaça ses doigts, essayant de trouver une solution. « Ils pourraient avoir vu les gens qui leur ont fait ça. Autant que possible, je veux les garder en sécurité et leur permettre d'oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais… » Son front était plissé. Le silence qui dominait toute la salle fut brisé par un coup rapide sur la porte.

« Entrez. » Giotto leva les yeux et vit Knuckle qui avait été chargé de soigner les enfants. « Knuckle, comment vont-ils? »

« Toutes leurs blessures sont guéries. Mais… » Le prêtre semblait épuisé, étant la personne qui avait guéri chacun des jeunes blessés. Il était incertain et un peu perplexe, ce qui causa, à nouveau, l'éveil de l'hyper-intuition de Giotto.

« Knuckle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Il se leva, s'obligeant à ne pas paniquer. Son intuition lui dit que les enfants étaient hors de danger, mais il y avait clairement quelque chose qui perturbait le Gardien du Soleil.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais sembla un moment indécis avant que ses yeux incertains ne rencontrent ceux d'un bleu saphir.

« Giotto… Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir… à propos de l'enfant que tu as sauvé. »

-KHR-

Les Gardiens des Vongola dévisagèrent le brunet qui dormait profondément, incapables de croire leurs propres yeux.

« G-Giotto… » hésita G, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu… tu as eu un fils illégitime! » siffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Il lança un regard noir au blond, qui était aussi abasourdi que lui. « Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit? Tu sais que tu aurais pu me présenter ta femme en premier! » grinça-t-il, irrité, faisant un pas vers le blond qui levait ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Je-je… » Que pouvait-il dire? Depuis qu'il a fondé la Vongola, il ne s'était jamais attaché romantiquement à quiconque! Il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir eu un jour une liaison sans lendemain! Donc, c'était entièrement, parfaitement impossible que le garçon couché sur le lit soit son enfant!

Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il exprimait ses objections à voix haute, il empirerait la situation.

« La ressemblance est troublante, » nota Daemon, regardant l'enfant inconscient de plus près. « À part les cheveux bruns, il ressemble trait-pour-trait à une version plus jeune de toi, jusqu'au type de cheveux. » Il offrit à l'homme un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Nufufufu… Il ressemble aussi un peu à sa mère, je suppose, Giotto? »

« D-Daemon…! » Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le garçon était sa copie conforme, jusqu'à sa chevelure sauvage et hérissée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt puisque le garçon était sale et crasseux, mais, maintenant que ce dernier avait été nettoyé (quoiqu'il était aussi bandé), la ressemblance était frappante. Daemon était manifestement en train de le taquiner, mais, quand il sentit l'aura de G s'assombrir derrière lui, il grimaça et traîna le Gardien de la Tempête courroucé hors de la chambre avant que le couperet ne tombe, dévastateur.

« DAEMON SAVAIT POUR TON ENFANT, MAIS PAS MOI? GIOTTO, ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD! »

Les murs tremblaient et les oreilles de Giotto bourdonnaient à cause de l'explosion soudaine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, sachant que les murs de la chambre étaient assez épais pour étouffer les hurlements de G.

« G, garde ton sang-froid un moment! Tu as mal compris! » implora-t-il. « Tu vas réveiller les enfants! »

« JE M'EN CRISSE! COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE ÇA, GIOTTO? CHUIS CENSÉ ÊTRE TON MEILLEUR AMI! DIS-MOI PAS… T'AS ENGROSSÉ UNE FEMME, C'EST ÇA? »

« Je n'ai engrossé personne! » le Vongola Primo clamait son innocence. « Je le jure! »

« C'est une relation consensuelle, d'abord? » dit Asari, la douleur de la trahison évidente dans ses yeux, posant une main sur l'épaule de G pour le calmer. « Giotto, vous ne nous faisiez pas assez confiance pour nous parler de ta relation? Vous savez que nous allons toujours vous accepter et vous soutenir, peu importe ce que vous choisissez. »

« Non, Asari, je— » Giotto tenta désespérément de lui expliquer que ses pensées étaient erronées. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfant! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voulait l'écouter?

« Je ne savais pas que Giotto avait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir une femme et un gosse. » Lampo bâilla, totalement ennuyé par la conversation, quoiqu'il riait sous cape en voyant le blond tenter de se défendre devant son Gardien de la Tempête rageur et son Gardien de la Pluie blessé. Daemon restait en arrière, franchement amusé par la situation.

« Giotto Vongola, » dit Alaude sur un ton mordant, sortant ses menottes de nulle part en s'approchant du Primo. « Tu as eu un enfant et des relations avec une femme hors mariage. » Les menottes cliquetèrent d'un air menaçant et Giotto déglutit. « Impardonnable. »

« Attendez, les gars! » Le blond eut finalement la chance de s'exprimer, dans son exaspération. « Cet enfant a l'air d'avoir cinq ans! Et j'en ai à peine vingt et un! Je n'ai pas pu avoir un enfant à _seize ans! _J'étais en train de construire la réputation des Vongola à cette époque!» insista-t-il, essayant de leur faire comprendre sa logique. « G, tu devrais savoir, tu étais avec moi tout le temps! »

« En réalité, » fit soudainement Knuckle, prenant parole pour la première fois. « Ce n'est pas uniquement le garçon que Giotto a sauvé. En fait… » Il se racla la gorge pendant que les autres le fixaient avec des yeux de chouette. « Tous les enfants portent des ressemblances _extrêmes _avec chacun d'entre nous! Même moi! » dit-il gaiement.

Silence. Et puis…

« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt, maudit prêtre! » G s'en prit au prêtre, bouillonnant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, les enfants nous ressemblent? C'est impossible, non? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Tu peux même vérifier si ça te chante! » Knuckle lui fit un signe de la main vers les chambres des autres enfants. « Garde en tête que tu seras peut-être EXTRÊMEMENT surpris! » Il rit.

« Tch. » G se débarrassa de la main d'Asari et marcha d'un pas raide vers les autres chambres, les autres le suivant de près. Giotto poussa un soupir de soulagement pour le fait qu'il n'était plus la cause de la colère de G, mais il était plus que confus et intrigué au sujet de la façon que ces enfants — dont certains qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant — pouvaient leur ressembler, à lui et à ses Gardiens.

-KHR-

« C'est vrai… » observa Lampo de sa position à côté du lit du plus jeune, après son choc initial. « Ce morveux me ressemble. »

Le Gardien de la Tempête se crispa, son visage pâlissant à la vue de l'enfant qui pourrait être une réplique exacte de lui lorsqu'il avait cet âge, sans sa couleur de cheveux ni son tatouage.

« Qui a eu un fils hors mariage, maintenant? » toussa Giotto. G lui lança un regard furieux, son visage rougissant légèrement dû à la mortification et l'embarras.

« C'est assez incroyable, vraiment… » Asari regardait son jeune sosie avec quelque chose comme de la fascination tintée de crainte. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible de voir un enfant qui me ressemble tant, sans toutefois être un parent par le sang… »

Alaude demeurait silencieux, son regard centré sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais qui portait son visage, tandis que Daemon roucoulait sur le garçon et la fille jumeaux qui partageaient un seul lit en s'étreignant fermement. Knuckle ébouriffait les cheveux blancs d'un garçon qui s'accrochait à sa robe de prêtre en marmonnant des paroles incohérentes dans son sommeil.

« J'ai séparé le garçon aux cheveux bruns des autres parce qu'il avait le plus de blessures, » expliqua Knuckle en inclinant la tête vers les jumeaux, « mais ces deux-là avaient les plus mortelles. J'ai bien peur que la fille soit aveugle de l'œil droit. Durant tout le temps où je la guérissais, elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher la main de son frère. »

« Je vois… » dit Giotto lentement, navré pour la petite fille qui serrait son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Qu'en est-il de leur santé mentale? »

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir. » Le Gardien du Soleil secoua la tête. « Je ne peux rien dire avec certitude avant que les enfants ne se réveillent. »

Ils étaient tous silencieux, observant les enfants sans rien dire, chacun immergé dans ses propres pensées. C'était seulement lorsque Giotto décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'enfant brun qu'un de ses Gardiens prit la parole.

« Giotto? » Le Gardien de la Pluie se leva, les yeux fermes et déterminés tandis que le Primo le regardait d'un air songeur. « Ceci est peut-être une demande égoïste, mais… » Le Japonais s'inclina profondément.

« S'il vous plait… permettez à ces enfants de rester ici avec nous. »

« A-Asari… » Surpris, Giotto, tout comme les autres, regarda le musicien. « Pourquoi? »

« Je… Je ne peux simplement pas supporter de les voir dehors après ce qui est arrivé. Et… » Asari jeta un regard vers les enfants, particulièrement vers son jeune sosie. « Je sens un lien très fort avec ce petit-là. » Il caressa les cheveux noirs presque tendrement. « Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'ils soient ceux qui ont survécu et pour qu'ils nous ressemblent tant. Je ne pense pas que l'on doit prendre ceci pour une simple coïncidence. »

« Je refuse, » fit G en prenant immédiatement l'autre parti de l'argument. « Ces morveux ne feront que nous distraire. Gérer la Vongola est déjà assez difficile, on n'a pas besoin de nous occuper d'une bande de gamins. »

« Je suis d'accord, » admit Lampo.

« Oh, allez, vous n'allez tout de même pas envoyer ces enfants dans le monde dur et cruel? » Knuckle se rallia immédiatement à Asari. « Ils ont à peine survécu à un massacre. Ces enfants ont _extrêmement _besoin d'amour et d'affection! »

« Nfufu… Même si ces enfants seront amusants à la longue, je vais prendre le parti de G cette fois-ci, quoique l'idée est répugnante. » D'un pas nonchalant, Daemon prit place à côté du Gardien de la Tempête, qui n'eut qu'un air renfrogné pour lui. « Et toi, Alaude? »

Alaude était silencieux, apparemment en train de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, ses yeux pâles effleuraient les têtes des petits avant de se poser sur son petit homologue, qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre.

« Les enfants vont rester, » dit-il sur un ton définitif, choquant la plupart des adultes présents dans la chambre. Qui aurait pensé qu'_Alaude, _le Gardien du Nuage extrêmement distant et introverti, voterait pour que les enfants demeurent dans le Manoir?

Giotto soupira; d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que ses Gardiens seraient divisés au sujet de cette décision et que, comme toujours, le dernier mot lui reviendrait. Il regarda les enfants qui dormaient innocemment sur leur lit, sans souci ni pensée de l'avenir. Il sympathisait avec ces enfants, connaissant le sentiment d'avoir été un orphelin à un âge si jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient? Ils n'avaient plus personne, maintenant. Il y avait une raison pour que ces enfants leur ressemblent et pour qu'ils eussent survécu aux meurtres dans leur village. Sa conscience n'acceptait pas de simplement les laisser tomber. Ils avaient échoué à secourir les proches de ces enfants et ceci était la moindre des choses que la Vongola pouvait faire pour redresser la situation. Ses pensées errèrent vers son propre sosie enfantin, revoyant son visage blessé et apeuré, et quelque chose se serra autour de son cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soucier de ces enfants. Asari marquait un point. Au moment où il avait vu l'enfant aux cheveux bruns, il avait instantanément senti un lien avec lui qui le poussait presque à protéger le petit de tout ce qui pourrait essayer de le blesser. De plus, puisque ces enfants leur ressemblaient tant, il y avait la possibilité qu'une famille rivale suppose, à leur tour, que ces enfants appartenaient à la famille Vongola et elle mettrait leurs vies en danger. Giotto Vongola ne permettrait jamais, pas consciemment en tous cas, qu'une vie souffre par sa faute; surtout s'il s'agissait d'un enfant pur et innocent qui n'avait jamais commis aucune offense par lui-même.

Et, pour être honnête envers lui-même, il voulait aussi être le père de son propre enfant. Même si les chances pour lui d'avoir une femme étaient maigres à cause de la nature de son travail (il ne permettrait jamais une femme d'entrer dans son genre de vie, peu importe son amour pour elle), il eut le sentiment que ceci était la façon que Dieu lui accordait ce souhait.

D'une certaine manière… il savait que tout allait bien se passer. Le chemin serait difficile, oui, et il était peut-être en train d'apporter plus de dangers dans les vies des petits en les entrainant dans son monde, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir, surtout son propre petit qui se reposait paisiblement dans l'autre chambre sans aucun souci.

Il prit sa décision. Et il n'aurait qu'à convaincre ses Gardiens pour qu'ils voient sa vision des choses.

« Non, » dit-il avec fermeté. « Les enfants resteront ici avec nous. Asari a raison : nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls. Ils n'ont plus de famille. Et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider. _Nous _allons être leur famille, » continua-t-il avec un sourire doux. « Nous avons échoué pour sauver leurs parents et leurs proches. Ceci est le moindre que nous pouvons faire pour expier ça. »

Les visages d'Asari et de Knuckle s'éclaircirent à ses mots et ils remercièrent ardemment le Primo, pendant que G et Lampo regardèrent leur chef comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Giotto, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me niaises, » grommela G, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. « On ne peut pas risquer de mettre leurs vies en danger! On est un _groupe d'autodéfense, _pour l'amour de Dieu! C'est comme raconter nos faiblesses à l'ennemi! »

« C'est précisément pourquoi ils ont besoin d'être gardés au Manoir des Vongola, » rétorqua calmement Giotto. « Ils seront plus en sécurité s'ils sont avec nous. Penses-y, G. Et si quelqu'un voyait ton jeune sosie et supposait que vous êtes parents? Ils captureront le garçon pour s'en servir d'appât et nous finirons par risquer encore plus leur vie. S'ils sont avec nous, nous pouvons les protéger complètement. »

« Mais les gens vont parler si une bande de gamins apparaissait soudainement à nos côtés, non? » signala Lampo. « En plus, on ne sait même pas comment élever des enfants! »

« Alors, nous pouvons leur dire ce que nous avions tous pensé. Qu'ils sont nos fils, ou de proches parents. » Asari se tenait déjà près de sa charge. « Personne ne connait vraiment nos vies privées et ça ne sera pas contesté puisque les enfants nous ressemblent. Nous pouvons simplement leur dire que nous ne voulions pas emmener nos proches dans notre monde, mais que certaines circonstances nous y ont forcés. »

« J'aime extrêmement où ça nous mène ! » Knuckle rit, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui dormait. « Ce garçon sera mon neveu, d'abord! »

« Nufufufu… je n'y peux rien. » Daemon caressa la tête des jumeaux, gloussant doucement. « Je vais leur apprendre tout ce que je sais. »

Giotto esquissa un sourire en voyant les adultes accepter graduellement leurs responsabilités en tant que parent. Il savait qu'il lui fallait encore convaincre G et Lampo que ceci était une bonne idée, mais il était sûr qu'ils allaient finir par l'accepter. Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un le frôla en passant, mais c'était seulement son Gardien du Nuage, marchant d'un pas raide hors de la chambre et le long du corridor.

« Alaude, » appela le blond, un peu perplexe. « Où vas-tu? »

Il s'arrêta, pencha sa tête de côté, mais sans se retourner. « …des papiers d'adoption. Je n'accepterai pas une relation familiale illicite. » Sur ce, il continua à marcher, supposément jusqu'au bureau, laissant Giotto en train de rire dans son sillage. Après être sorti de la chambre et avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la chambre où l'enfant brun se reposait, s'assit à côté du lit et balaya quelques mèches chocolat hors du visage angélique, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front du garçon.

« Bienvenue dans ma famille, petit, » murmura-t-il, souriant.

Oui, tout allait être parfait.

* * *

><p><strong>EngelMegane :<strong>

_Fluff _de famille entre les Primos et les Decimos, c'est tout. Oh, aussi, je voulais vous demander si vous voulez des couples dans cette histoire. J'aime personnellement G27, mais je ne veux pas que Giotto soit un pédophile ici (même, si, techniquement… [toussotement]) Faites juste me le dire et le couple préféré sera mis en vedette.

Prochain chapitre : un an après le massacre… comment se déroule la vie dans le Manoir des Vongola, puisqu'il y a maintenant huit enfants qui gambadent dedans. S'il vous plait, lisez et laissez une critique. Merci!

**IMNight :**

Honnêtement, j'ai un peu paniqué en constatant que les traductions françaises du manga sont loin derrière les traductions anglaises! Du genre… est-ce que vous savez qui est Elena? O.O Pour m'assurer que je ne publie aucun spoiler (et il y en a une quantité phénoménale dans les œuvres de EngelMegane), veuillez me renseigner au sujet du dernier chapitre que vous avez lu en ligne (oui, en ligne, nous sommes une bande de criminels xD). Aussi… si je fais des fautes de tutoiement/vouvoiement, dites-moi-le s'il vous plait. Merci beaucoup :D

08.19.2011 Remerciements et câlins pour **Sharo-Chan**, qui a amené une quantité industrielle de changements grammaticaux à ce chapitre et qui sera avec moi pour ce projet :D Bisous~


End file.
